Momentum
by Child at Heart Forever
Summary: He just wanted to get out of there, because sitting around and wasting the day away was unhealthy to him. He needed to get moving, obtain the desired momentum and GO, never looking back on the things that had prevented him from doing so before.


**_*~Momentum~*_**

_~The impetus gained by a moving object.~_

Sonic the Hedgehog was strewn all over an olive green couch, not at all sitting in the position the seat had intended for him. No, instead, his chin was supported by the arm rest, one leg and one arm dangling off the side of the couch, his other leg stretched out so it reached the other arm rest, and his other arm was draped over the back. It didn't look particularly comfortable, but Sonic currently didn't _feel _comfortable.

His green gaze peered over the couch's arm, with a stare that was held harshly against the window and refused to deviate for any given reason. Sonic glared contemptuously, shooting invisible daggers of distaste with his eyes even though he knew it would never change a thing. Despite the knowledge, it didn't stop him from trying to send telepathic messages of hate to whoever had dared to cause it to rain today.

A wild wind ripped through the trees that surrounded the workshop and were the main attraction of Mystic Ruins, and Sonic wished that _he_ was the one who had caused the abrupt gust. _He_ wanted to be the one that was causing the storm, _he_ wanted to throw the world into an uproar, stir it into a mild commotion…

But not to the levels that it would induce chaos. There was enough of it in the world, and besides, Sonic only like rousing up a little trouble. Fun trouble. Trouble that never required a punishment.

Sonic very well could've gone running in the rain. It wasn't even that bad…when it was a light shower. Right now, it looked as though someone had awoken the sky from a particularly great dream and now was throwing a tantrum, complete with sobbing up rain, thunderously trembling, and lashing out with strikes of lightning. Not the best circumstances to be flying over the lands at sound speed. Sonic was a magnet for mishaps- getting struck by lightning was undoubtedly more probable for him than for anyone else.

However, he didn't relish the thought of coming back with an ocean soaked up in his fur, or creating a swimming pool in Tails' workshop just by walking through. Besides, rain was water, and Sonic felt that every drop of rain that pelted against him as he ran was a subtle reminder of how one of his greatest fears held an advantage over him, even in a harmless form such as rain.

Another flash of lightning scraped against the blackness of the dark wall of clouds above, contrasting the backdrop with its brightness before fading away in a second. Sonic's eyes narrowed into a deep scowl, an expression that was rare on his face, but when given the right circumstances, it crawled out of the dark recesses of Sonic's mind until it reached the surface.

Now was one of those times.

All Sonic wanted to do was bolt outside and _run_, take a trip to the mountains maybe, and get a quick thrill by speeding up to the very peak of a mountain and taking a deathly leap from the top.

The rain was keeping him locked inside this house, practically restrained. Sonic almost spat in his thoughts, but his face remained fixed, and his unnaturally unforgiving stare was unwavering. The act was so negative that Sonic was surprised he was putting up with it, but once the word "restrained" took root in his contemplations, negativity now had a welcome mat.

"_Restrained,"_ he echoed again in his mind, a nasty word with a sickening aftertaste, even though he didn't dare speak it. It was a poison to him, something that killed him from the inside out. Conformity was just as bad, along with confined, contained, imprisoned, detained, held back…Sonic might as well have been swearing. The storm was doing this to him, keeping him inhibited from going outside, from running, from doing what he loved, from living life…

Lounging in an unorthodox position on a couch watching movies was not living.

It certainly didn't help that Sonic had the television on a channel that was doing a documentary titled _The Open Range,_ and it _certainly_ didn't help Sonic's mood any. All it did was make him dream that he was half way around the world in Adabat, or Apotos, or Spagonia, or Holoska, or _anywhere_…so long as it wasn't _here_.

Sonic never moved a muscle off that couch, still having an unfair staring contest match with the window, which provided a constant unforgiving look into the outside world that Sonic wanted to jump into and get lost in, but outside forces forbade him from doing so, and that made him angry. He didn't act upon it, though. Part of him _did_ want to move and violently close the curtains with a satisfying swish, but Sonic resisted the temptation. That would be like conceding defeat, simply shutting his problem away and pretending like it wasn't there. Life never worked like that, and this one moment in life's forever-long timespan wasn't an exception.

Sonic felt like he was permanently plopped on that couch, filled with so much potential energy that wanted to turn kinetic right then and there, but it couldn't. The energy bustling inside of him was so hard to control, like a wild untamed spirit that needed to get out, to be free, like the wind- like him…

But the moment he took a step out the door, the downpour was going to make him regret his choices. The clouds rolled across the sky in a dark and depressing march, bringing rain and washing out all of Sonic's hopes of running that day. He was locked inside the house, as his spirit was locked inside him, thrashing around with a stark-raving mad desire to just break free and do what it wanted…but it _couldn't_.

With a dreary sigh, Sonic's gaze finally drifted away from the window, rolling solemnly to the floor. He'd checked on Tails once, knowing the young fox wasn't the biggest fan of storms, disregarding the fact that he had assured Sonic with a façade that he was afraid no longer. With the first clap of thunder there had been a scream, and Sonic had raced up to Tails' room in an instant, unable to bear the thought of his little brother cowering under his blanket with fright.

But when he came back a few minutes afterward with a mug filled to the brim with tasty hot chocolate, Tails had already managed to distract himself with a video game, and Sonic knew better than to tear him from one of those, especially when he_ truly_ got into it.

Thus, Tails wasn't much consolation, and Sonic didn't enjoy having the nagging feeling of impatience for company. He'd much rather be accompanied by the wind and sunshine, a bright and sunny day that was ideal for the perfect sprint.

Sonic was well aware life had its bad days. Sometimes there were things you really wanted to do, but outside forces kept you hindered, held you back, prevented you from doing what you wanted…and while it was a hard fact to accept, it was just a part of life. You can't always get what you want, and sometimes other things had to come first.

That sounded kinda bad in itself, Sonic realized, but in pure irony it had made him smile. Yes, life had dealt him a bad hand this time, but when the next round came, he'd have a better group of cards. Yes, life had given him lemons, and soon enough he would be drinking the tangy lemonade he'd made out of them. The here and now might've been rough at the moment, but that just made getting back to the good times all the more magical.

It was an adventure in itself, waiting out the storm or simply getting past it. It was something most people, even himself, didn't want to deal with, but what waited on the other side was always worth all the hardships. When the storm clouds cleared, and life finally cut him some slack, there'd be a little ray of sunshine waiting for him out there somewhere, and he'd chase after it, taking it during the sliver of time that it was available.

All it took was a touch of impetus to start moving, or a simple impulse to get up and go. Once Sonic was given the green light to get moving again, he'd drum his feet along the ground, pushing hard to achieve a breakneck speed. But today, he didn't think that's what he truly wanted. He just wanted to _go_, because sitting around and wasting the day away was unhealthy to him. He _needed_ to get moving, obtain the desired momentum and _go,_ never looking back on the things that had prevented him from doing so before.

Suddenly, Sonic was snapped awake unexpectedly by a sudden silence, not knowing how long he had been in slumber, but well aware that the rain had _finally_ subsided. As if looking at an old foe who had turned over a new leaf, Sonic took a daring glance at the window, fearing that rain would pour out of the sky again in an attempt to spite him.

Forlorn clouds continued migrating across the bleak expanse that was the sky, but between the cracks came beams of sunlight, a much welcome sign for Sonic. The sky grew brighter and brighter with every cloud that passed away and every sunbeam that took its place, changing the world into a more idealistic setting. Sonic beckoned more light to arrive with nothing but his eyes and all his willpower, and in his mind, he swore up and down that it had worked.

Sonic was all ready to run outside as soon as the first patch of blue sky broke out of its abysmal confinement, but what ultimately sealed the deal for the hedgehog was the fact that a rainbow had drizzled out of the clouds, and landed in a faraway destination. Sonic liked to think that the rainbow was there just for him, showcasing a new place to for him explore where it cascaded out of the sky and touched the ground.

In a blue flash, Sonic untangled himself off the couch and vanished out the door in a single swift move, unable to ignore the calling of a new adventure any longer. He fell into a rhythmic run instantaneously, almost in a choreographed fashion. With every uplifting step he took, a small 'squitch' was there to match it, one of the last signs of the rain storm, aside from the congregating puddles of rainwater everywhere and the lingering angry clouds in the sky.

Petrichor filled the air and stung Sonic's nose, puddle splashes were soaking his puffy socks, and the wind he was slowly but very steadily creating was pounding against his ears, but Sonic didn't care, keeping his eyes locked on the area of land over the horizon that the end of the rainbow was spotlighting. He needed to get there, had to see what lied beyond, and there was no longer anything keeping him back.

After a long, harsh wait, he was finally free.

Sonic had been released from the house like a caged bird, except, instead of flying off into the freedom of the sky, he threw his arms out behind him and flew into the freedom of the land. His spirit was at long last allowed to be emancipated, after being bottled up for longer than Sonic would've liked.

Filled with newfound motivation, Sonic lashed forward into a dash with all the momentum he could muster…

And using that momentum, he just kept going, and never, _ever_, stopped.

* * *

**I really didn't wanna write about Sonic again (ha ha, he's in just about everything I write in _some_ way)...but there's just some things only he can do justice for. **

**Anyway, I totally needed this. And maybe someone out there might too. ^^ **


End file.
